


Few Bumps in the Road, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Follows Like A Bad Penny.  Josh and Donna hit a few bumps.





	1. Few Bumps in the Road, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Few Bumps in the Road**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all things Sorkin. This follows 'Calling the Question' and 'Like a Bad Penny.' It helps if you've read those stories, but if not, please know that Josh and Donna are finally together and the Evil Amy is gone! Thanks. 

"So, would you would like the poached salmon with cucumber sauce or perhaps filet mignon with bearnaise sauce?" 

The restaurant manager waited patiently, then added, 

"....Or both, you could offer your guests a choice." 

He waited again for a reply. Then said, "Did you like the taste of the cucumber sauce or we could offer a hollandaise if you would prefer." 

Donna looked at her watch for the fifth time. It was now 12:45. And unlike her fiancee, Donna Moss had a perfectly good timepiece. It was exactly 45 minutes after their appointment with the restaurant manager was scheduled to start. And still no Josh. Her fork was poised over the plate featuring the two selections, but her mind was elsewhere. 

".....Ms. Moss?" 

Donna's head snapped up to face the concerned restaurant manager seated across from her. "I'm sorry. I didn't really want to make the decision by myself. Something must have come up that my bo...er...my fiancee," Donna still stumbled over that word, "wasn't able to join us. Both dishes are delicious. I think we'll offer both, but then maybe we should just offer the salmon but offer both sauces? I'm just not sure. If it's okay, I'll call you tomorrow with the final menu or maybe we'll try and set up another appointment for my fian, er for Josh." 

The restaurant manager looked confused, but nodded his agreement. And with that Donna gathered up her binder, labeled "The Wedding" and hurried back to the White House. 

As she walked into the lobby, she ran into Margaret, who immediately asked, "So what are we going to eat?" 

"What? I don't have time for lunch today. I had to meet with the restaurant manager..." 

"I know that. I mean what are we going to eat at your wedding?" Margaret chided. 

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't make a final decision because my fiancee didn't show up," Donna huffed. 

"Maybe he got stuck in a meeting?" Margaret offered. 

"I'm sure he did. Just like he got stuck when we were to meet with the florist, the pianist, and even the Rabbi and minister who are going to marry us," Donna said, her irritation growing as she ticked off each missed appointment. She paused at the door of her office, took a deep cleansing breath, and said firmly, "OK, here I'm Donnatella Moss, Executive Assistant to the President of the United States. And if Mr. Joshua Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff, comes to see the leader of the free world, I'm a professional, I'll announce him. But....when we get out of these hallowed halls, I'm going to kick his butt from here to Madison, Wisconsin," and she gave Margaret one of her best Donna Moss smiles and walked into her office. 

The afternoon was busy, as all afternoons in the West Wing are. Donna didn't hear from her fiancee, but she did get a call from Ginger confirming a 5:30 appointment that Toby and Josh had with the President. And at 5:25, the two of them breezed into the office. 

Josh hustled over to Donna's desk, while Toby checked a few things with Charlie. Giving her his best dimpled grin, he leaned forward and whispered, "I'm starved. I haven't eaten anything except a hot dog all day. Once I'm done here, want to order some Chinese and we'll eat in my office until the evening meeting with Bruno and the campaign senior staff?" 

Donna looked up at him, and in a low, icy voice asked, "Hungry? Did you say you were hungry?" 

"Yeah," Josh answered, confused. 

"As in you didn't eat anything for lunch today?" 

"Well, I had a hot dog, but other than that...," Josh said cautiously. 

"Nothing else, huh? Somehow I thought you told me this morning that you were going to have a fabulous lunch, a veritable gourmet's delight. You were going to sample, let me see if I can remember this, oh right, poached salmon with cucumber sauce and filet mignon with bearnaise sauce." 

The lightbulb went on and the verbal fumbling began. 

"Oh shit, I'm really sorry. The meeting with Claremont went late and then Sam asked if I wanted to grab a bite, so we got a hot dog from a vendor on the Mall as we walked back reviewing our strategy for the education reform bill...and I just totally forgot all about the appointment with the restaurant manager." 

"Later Josh. Not here and not now." Donna insisted. 

"OK, we'll talk over dinner," Josh replied. 

"You bet we will," Donna glared. 

"Go ahead and order. This shouldn't take more than 20 minutes," he said with a smile. 

"So I should just handle it, right?" 

"Well, yeah. Order the food and we'll eat when I'm done," Josh replied, somewhat confused. 

"And I should just take care of it, right?" Donna said. 

"Um, yes?" Josh said warily, almost as if he were contestant on a game show waiting for the buzzer that indicated he'd given the wrong answer. 

"Like I always do," Donna added. 

"Er, yes?" Josh said tentatively. 

Just then the President opened the door. "Josh, Toby, come on in." 

With a backward glance at his pissed fiancee, Josh walked toward the Oval Office. 

"See you later," he whispered. 

"Oh, you bet," came the reply. "You can count on it." 


	2. Few Bumps in the Road, A 2

**A Few Bumps in the Road**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all things Sorkin. This follows 'Calling the Question' and 'Like a Bad Penny.' It helps if you've read those stories, but if not, please know that Josh and Donna are finally together and the Evil Amy is gone! Thanks. 

* * *

Donna looked up when she heard a knock at the door of Josh's office. All she saw was a hand waving a white handkerchief. 

"Is it safe to come in?" 

"How much did you want your spring roll?" Donna replied. 

"Not at all?" Josh gave what he thought was the right answer as he came into his office, to see Donna pop the last piece of spring roll in her mouth. 

"Good, 'cuz there's none left." 

Josh sat down on the big leather chair next to Donna, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. 

"I'm sorry, Donna, I really am. I just lost track of time." 

"Look, I know things are really hectic now. That's why I thought we should wait until after the election to get married," Donna said carefully, settling back into Josh's arms. 

"I don't want to wait," Josh immediately answered. "I'd get married tomorrow if we could." 

"But you don't seem to have time to plan a wedding. You've missed the appointments we set up, to accommodate your schedule I should point out, with the caterer, the florist, the pianist, even the Rabbi and Minister," Donna said, trying to keep her voice calm. 

"I don't want a big, fancy wedding. I just want to get married," Josh complained. 

Donna sat up, moved out of Josh's arms onto the chair opposite him. 

"Define big and fancy," Donna said, a certain irritation creeping into her voice. 

"Well, you know with a caterer and all the other stuff," Josh said blithely. "I don't know why we can't keep it simple." 

"So you want to have only you and me at the wedding?" Donna asked. 

"Well, no, I want our mothers there, and of course, the President and Abbey, Leo, Margaret, Toby, CJ, Sam, my law school roommates Dave and Stan, my aunts and uncles, my four first cousins...." 

"And am I inviting anyone?" Donna interjected. 

"Well sure, but probably no more than 100 people total," Josh explained patiently. 

"OK, here's what we'll do," Donna began. "On your way to the ceremony, go to the drive-through at McDonald's and order 100 Big Mac's and, what the heck, for those who don't eat red meat, let's get a bunch of those fish fillet sandwiches. Super-size the fries, Josh, because we don't want to look cheap." 

"That was sarcasm, right?" Josh swatted her on the arm. 

"Now for the music," Donna continued. "I've actually heard Leo humming to himself occasionally and he doesn't sound half-bad. And I know for a fact that Margaret loves to sing karaoke, so what do you say we ask the two of them to hum the wedding march, as I walk down the aisle. You know, so we can streamline things." 

"Got it, Donna. Got the point," Josh started to interrupt. 

"Now, we can further simplify this wedding if we cut down on the number of people who marry us. No point in trying to make this a complicated, 'let's merge two faiths into one ceremony' kind of affair. I say we hire the Elvis impersonator, and go for it. If he can sing Heartbreak Hotel while we walk back up the aisle, all the better." 

"You're really on a roll here, Donnatella," Josh smirked. 

"Simple enough for you?" Donna asked. 

"Ok, ok, I do understand. I'm sorry, it's just that I've been so busy," Josh started to say. 

"Get over yourself, Joshua," Donna said firmly. 

Josh's eyes popped. 

"We're both busy. I know you've got a big job. You are, as you are so quick to remind us all, the third most powerful man in the administration. But you know what? I just started a new job as executive assistant to the President, and I'm kind of busy too. If you want to get married in six weeks, then you've got to help," she said with authority. Then she took a deep breath, put her hand on his, lowered her voice, and added softly, "Besides, this is our wedding, Josh. I thought you'd be interested in planning our special day." 

They looked at each other and then Josh said, in an equally soft voice, "I do want this to be a special day, Donna. Does admitting that I've been a jerk give me a 'get out of jail card' this time?' 

"You bet," Donna said, scooting back into his arms. 

As they ate the Chinese food, Donna told Josh about the menu choices and he agreed to go back for a tasting. He stood to get his calendar from his backpack to set up an appointment, but instead picked out an envelope. 

"I forgot. When I got in this afternoon, the guard gave me this envelope for you. Someone left it at the front gate. Who's Dr. Phillip Marcus?" Josh asked. 

"What?" Donna looked up quickly from the empty cartons she was clearing from the desk. 

"It says it's from Dr. Phillip Marcus of Madison, Wisconsin. Is he your family doctor?" 

Donna took the envelope from Josh and stared at it for a minute. 

"So, who is he?" Josh persisted. 

"My ex-boyfriend." 


	3. Few Bumps in the Road, A 3

**A Few Bumps in the Road**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all things Sorkin. This follows 'Calling the Question' and 'Like a Bad Penny.' It helps if you've read those stories, but if not, please know that Josh and Donna are finally together and the Evil Amy is gone! Thanks. 

* * *

"Well, should we bring in the guard dogs to sniff for explosives?" Josh asked, only half in jest. 

Donna sat down on the chair without a word. 

"Hey, guys," CJ popped her head into the office. "Ready for the meeting, Josh?" 

"Yeah, just a minute," Josh said, staring at Donna, who seemed lost in her own world. "On second thought, go ahead. I've just got to finish up something. I'll be right there." 

CJ looked quickly at the two of them and backed out the door, closing it behind her. 

"Aren't you going to open it," Josh asked, leaning back on his desk. 

Donna shook her head, as if awakening, and said, "Oh, of course," and slid her fingernail under the flap. 

She took out a single sheet of paper, on which Josh could see was a handwritten note. 

Reading the letter, Donna suddenly laughed. 

"So that's a 'boy I can't believe what a jerk this guy is' laugh, right?" Josh asked, concerned. 

"No, it's a 'he wrote a funny joke' laugh," Donna answered, still chuckling. 

"Funny, as in, 'ha, ha' funny?" Josh asked in surprise. 

"Well, Phil always did have a good sense of humor," Donna explained patiently. "It's one of the things I liked about him when I first met him. He made me laugh" 

"We are talking about Dr. Free Ride here, Donna," Josh answered sharply. "You remember the guy who made you drop out of college so he could go to medical school." 

"I know exactly who we're talking about," Donna said. "But he wanted to know if I was planning on having him audited now that I work for the President," she giggled. 

"I don't see what's funny about that," Josh said indignantly. 

"He was joking," Donna laughed. 

"I'm not." She looked up to see a very serious look on her fiancee's face. She smiled and gave him a hug. 

"You'd better get to the meeting with Bruno. They're waiting for you." 

Josh started walking to the door, but turned and said quizzically, "He just wrote to ask if we were going to have him audited?" 

Donna was silent for a moment and then said quietly, "Actually, he's in town and asked if I'd meet him for a drink." 

"No." 

"What?" 

"What didn't you understand? I said 'No way in hell are you going to meet him'." 

"Did you say I couldn't meet him," Donna asked incredulously. 

"You got that right," Josh answered quickly and firmly. 

"Excuse me. I wasn't asking for your permission." 

"And you don't have it," Josh said angrily. "It's out of the question." 

"First of all, I'll go if I want to. And second, I want my grandmother's relish dish." 

"What the hell has your grandmother got to do with it?" Josh sputtered. 

"I left my grandmother's cut glass dish at the apartment when I joined the campaign. Phil is in town for the AMA convention and brought it with him." 

"Wasn't that convenient?" Josh said snidely. 

"Probably. I'm sure he wanted an excuse to meet me," Donna acknowledged, "but I still want it back." 

"I'll buy you another one just like it. Besides, you haven't seemed to miss it in all these years," Josh said, his anger growing. 

"It was my grandmother's. I remember seeing it on her holiday table every year when I was growing up. I am sorry that I didn't take it with me," Donna started to explain, trying to remain calm. 

Josh rolled his eyes. 

Donna's resolve evaporated and her irritation grew. "What do you care if I meet him for a drink?" 

"He's your ex-boyfriend, Donna. Enough said. Do you think it'd be fine if I met Amy for a drink" Josh retorted. 

"Hell, no. But that's because she's a psycho, not because she's your ex-girlfriend." Donna snapped. 

The two of them glared at each other when there was a tentative knock. The door opened and there stood Ginger, clearly sensing the tension in the room and uncomfortable to be intruding. 

"Toby wanted to know when you would be coming to the meeting, Josh" the red-headed assistant said tentatively. 

"I'll be right there," Josh growled, and Ginger quickly retreated into the hall. 

"This isn't finished, Donnatella," Josh said picking up his backpack. 

"You bet it's not," Donna answered sharply. 


	4. Few Bumps in the Road, A 4

**A Few Bumps in the Road**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all things Sorkin. This follows 'Calling the Question' and 'Like a Bad Penny.' It helps if you've read those stories, but if not, please know that Josh and Donna are finally together and the Evil Amy is gone! Thanks. 

* * *

The meeting with Bruno went longer than Josh expected, and was shorter than the political consultant had wanted. He'd cut it off after 45 minutes because Josh's temper and snide comments were making the discussion counterproductive. Toby, CJ, Sam, and Josh walked out together. 

"I could use a beer. Anyone up for Gilligan's?" Sam asked. CJ and Toby readily agreed and looked expectantly at Josh. 

"Go get Donna and come on. You could use a drink," CJ said gently. 

Josh thought for a moment and then said, "Sure, we'll meet you there," and headed down the hall to his office. 

"Hey," he said softly from the doorway. Donna was sitting at his desk, writing something. 

"Hey," she said with a tentative smile. "I was just leaving you a note before heading out." 

He walked into his office and stood next to Donna. He put his hand on her cheek and said quietly, "I don't want to argue anymore." 

Donna stood up and wrapped her arms around Josh, leaning her head against his shoulder. He brought her closer. "Me either." 

"CJ, Toby, and Sam are going to Gilligan's for a beer. I told them we'd meet them there." 

Donna took a deep breath and pulled back to look at Josh. "You go on and I'll be there in 20 minutes." 

"Why?" 

"I'm going over to the Hay Adams to pick up my grandmother's dish, and then I'll come over to Gilligan's." 

Josh dropped his hands to his sides and stepped back. "I thought that discussion was over," he said with a steely look in his eyes that matched the tone in his voice. 

"Josh, I don't want to argue with you about this," Donna said, keeping her voice soft and calm. "If you want, come with me. It'll be a classic meet and greet. We'll be out of there in under five minutes." 

"No," Josh said curtly. 

Donna pulled on her coat. "Ok, I'll meet you at Gilligan's." 

"Fine," Josh snapped and looked down at his desk, rearranging the file folders. 

Donna stiffened and started to say something sharp in return, but held her tongue. She decided there was nothing more productive she could add to the discussion. She walked through the West Wing, exited the guarded front gate, and cut through Lafayette Park. She arrived at the stately old hotel within a matter of minutes. She stood in the lushly carpeted lobby and thought to herself, "What the hell am I doing?" but her reverie was quickly interrupted. 

"Donna, how are you?" came the flat Midwestern voice of Dr. Phillip Marcus, as he strode across the lobby and pulled her into a big hug. 

"I'm fine," she replied, extricating herself from his arms. She looked up into the small, blue eyes of her ex-boyfriend, a blonde, six-feet-four-inch tall, gangly man. "Thanks for bringing the dish. I really appreciate it. It was my grandmother's." 

"I was glad to have an excuse to see you. Come on, have a drink with me for old times sake," Phil said. 

"Sorry, I'm meeting my fiancee and some friends," Donna said quickly. "If you'll just give me the dish..." 

"I left it at the table. I was having a beer with some friends while waiting for you," Phil said pointing toward the bar. "At least let me introduce you to them now that you're all famous." 

"Really, Phil," Donna began, but Phil was already walking into the bar and she hurried to catch up, planning to grab the dish and get the hell out of Dodge. 

The bar was crowded as they wove their way through the lounge to the far corner. At the table were four other men, two of whom Donna recognized as friends of Phil's from his med school days. 

"Hey, Donna, how are you?" called Jack Gordon, an eager, overweight dermatologist with an overbite. "Congratulations, I saw your engagement announcement in the newspaper." 

"Thanks, Jack. Bill, how are you," Donna nodded to Bill Tompkins, another med school buddy. "How's Alice?" 

"Gone," was his dour reply. 

"Jeff Billings and Ken Anderson, this is Donna Moss, my old, uh, uh..." 

"Friend," Donna supplied, and shook hands with the other two men. 

"Donna is the executive assistant to the President. She works in the White House," Phil said with amazement in his voice. 

Donna recognized the tone of surprise in his voice and smiled. "What a gomer," she thought to herself. She reached down and picked up the cut-glass dish on the table. 

"Thanks again for bringing the dish," Donna turned to leave. 

"Sure you won't stay for a drink?" Phil asked. 

"No, Josh is waiting," she said firmly. "Nice to see you," and started to thread her way through the lounge, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar head of curly brown hair sitting at the far end of the mahogany bar, nursing a scotch. 

She quickly cut across the room and slid onto a stool next to Josh. She put her hand over his and asked, "Buy a girl a drink?" 

He looked morose, but said softly, "What do you want?" and motioned for the bartender. 

"The usual, but with extra fruit," she said with a smile, giving his arm a squeeze. He looked into her eyes, and then gave a tentative smile. 

"She'll have a whiskey sour, but throw in some extra pineapple chunks and maraschino cherries, please." The bartender nodded. 

They sat in silence for a moment, until the bartender returned with Donna's drink. She took a sip while Josh picked up the cut-glass dish and turned it over. 

"I chipped it when I was about 10, carrying it to the table one Thanksgiving," Donna said pointing out the corner of the dish that was uneven. Josh put the dish down and took hold of Donna's hand in both of his. He looked at her and then leaned in for a kiss. She put her drink down and placed her hand behind Josh's neck, deepening the kiss. When they broke for air, the tension between them was gone. 

Josh glanced across the room to the table of doctors and commented. "You can tell a lot about a man from his eyes. You know for a big guy, he's got small eyes. I don't trust him." 

Donna stared into the big, brown eyes of her fiancee, and smiled. "That's not all that's small," she said mischievously. 

Josh's eyebrows went up to his hairline and he burst out into a huge grin. 

"Let's get out of here," he said firmly, picking up the dish and grabbing Donna's hand. 


	5. Few Bumps in the Road, A 5

**A Few Bumps in the Road**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all things Sorkin. This follows 'Calling the Question' and 'Like a Bad Penny.' It helps if you've read those stories, but if not, please know that Josh and Donna are finally together and the Evil Amy is gone! Thanks. 

* * *

Josh traced small patterns on Donna's back, as they lay tangled around each other. Her head was nestled on his shoulder, her arm draped across his chest. 

"Mmmm, that feels good," Donna sighed. 

"I love you, Donnatella," Josh whispered. 

"I love you, Joshua." 

They were quiet, spent and sated. Continuing his aimless designs on her back, Josh said in a hushed tone, "For a guy who makes his living arguing with people, I hate arguing with you." 

"I know. I hate it too," Donna agreed. "But I think it's normal. You know pre-wedding jitters." 

Josh stilled his hand and whispered, "We can wait if you want." 

Donna pushed herself up on her elbow to look in Josh's face, searching for a hint of the meaning behind his offer.

"Is that what you want?" she asked tentatively. 

Josh scooted up and turned to face Donna. 

"No. I'd get married tomorrow, but I'm beginning to wonder if I'm not pushing you too fast." 

The quizzical look on Donna's face made Josh continue. 

"Look I'm not good at talking about this relationship stuff, but, Donna, I knew what I was doing when I asked you to marry me. God knows it took me long enough to come to terms with my feelings," he shook his head in regret. He continued, 

"I wasn't asking you to move in with me to see if the relationship would work out. I'm ready - no I'm eager to get up in front of our families, friends, and God, and declare my lifetime commitment to you, but if you need more time..." 

Donna's eyes filled with tears, but she had a smile on her face. 

"No, I'm ready too," she whispered, as Josh brushed away the tears that were spilling over and down her cheeks. 

"Are you sure?" his voice full of concern. 

"Absolutely, unequivocally certain," Donna said firmly. 

Josh put his arms around her and laid her back down on the bed. They kissed deeply. 

"I promise we'll plan the wedding together," Josh vowed, and then grinned. "In fact, I have an idea for who should marry us." 

Donna looked up with doubt clearly on her face. "Who?" she asked suspiciously. 

"Have you ever seen Leo do his Elvis impersonation?" 


End file.
